


Pestilence

by marlboroblued



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlboroblued/pseuds/marlboroblued
Summary: In which Medea is struggling with her feelings for Gawain after sharing a conversation with him.
Relationships: Medea | Caster/Gawain | Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Pestilence

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Medea had been wary of Gawain's kindness and had latched out to him prior to this wherein she is now holed within her room.

She could have made him immortal in her mind with a kiss.

She could have glared at him with the scorching sun of Helios' flames, kiss him and put on her invisible cap and be elsewhere. She would have probably laid upon her bed all day, trying to remember her name, and how it sounded when he uttered it with fervent want.

It could have been her only secret shared with someone, heard not by the ears but accepted by parted lips. The things that she could have done if he asked her if he could kiss her there.

She would no doubt find home by glancing at his beautiful face, his beautiful mouth, and how she wanted nothing more in life but to taste it. She would have shamelessly kissed him back.

But because it still felt like a wounding game, the woman within her would have settled at his neck, right at the very throat where she had bruised him amidst her savage wrath.

And once done, she would have promised to kiss him by the brow where her lips are least expected and mourn over one thing that kept her awake most nights-- some horrid confession that claims-- _Sir Gawain, I believe that I was a little bit enamored by you._

How long will she lament being unable to grant a single kiss that could inspire stars to climb up to the afternoon sky and light up all the darkness that she was, and still is? To a man who'd only thought of her well and with pure intentions?

Jason kissed her on the Argo ship deck.  
Aegeus kissed her upon a table.  
But Sir Gawain only looked at her and never kissed her at all.

Jason's kiss was lost in another woman's mouth.  
Aegeus' kiss lost in familial bond.  
But the kiss in Sir Gawain's eyes haunts her night and day.

The syntax of things will wholly never kiss her for she is a woman fool at heart. Wise, but not so wise to not fall prey in the tugging of desires. Her blood approves that kisses are far better fate than wisdom she is unable to put to use.

The best gesture her consciousness could afford as she lay with emptiness is less than the Knight's fluttering eyelids which promised that they were meant for each other. A laugh as she leaned back and wept for life is no romantic play. And death is not mercy.

In the end she had come to accept that neither prayers nor tireless self-reassurance could diminish the spread and advance of this pestilence.


End file.
